folksongindexfandomcom-20200214-history
I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love With You)
"I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You)" is a song written and originally recorded by Hank Williams on MGM Records. It hitNUMBERtwo on the Billboard country singles chart in 1951. Recording and composition According to Colin Escott's 2004BOOK Hank Williams: The Biography, fiddler Jerry Rivers alwaysCLAIMED that Hank wrote the song in the touring Sedan, and when he came up with the opening line, TODAY I passed you on the street," and then asked for suggestions, steel guitaristDon Helms replied, "And I smelledYOUR rotten feet."[1][full citation needed] The song was recorded at Castle Studio in Nashville, Tennessee, on March 16, 1951, the same session that yielded "Hey Good Lookin'", "My Heart Would Know", and "Howlin' at the Moon".[citation needed]Williams was backed on the session byMEMBERS of his Drifting Cowboys band, including Rivers, Helms, Sammy Pruett (electric guitar), Jack Shook (rhythm guitar), Ernie Newton or "Cedric Rainwater", aka Howard Watts (bass), and either Owen Bradley or producer Fred Rose on piano.[2][full citation needed] It was released as the B-side of "Howlin' at the Moon" but on the strength of its simple language and passionate singing, soared to number two on the Billboard country singles chart.[citation needed] Williams sang the song with Anita Carter on the Kate Smith Evening Hour on April 23, 1952. The rare television appearance is one of the fewFILM clips of Williams' in performance. Coverversions *Ray Price cut the song on Columbia in 1957. *Ricky Nelson recorded a version for Imperial in 1958. *Kitty Wells recorded it for Decca. *Marty RobbinsCOVERED the song for Columbia in 1961. *Tennessee Ernie Ford cut the song in 1961. *George Jones included the song on his 1960 album George Jones Salutes Hank Williams. In his autobiography, Jones printed the first six lines of the song and stated, "Its lyrics couldn't be moreSIMPLE - or profound." *Sun Records released a version by Johnny Cash on the 1960 album Sings Hank Williams. *Jerry Lee Lewis recorded a version for Sun Records. With characteristic bravado, heCHANGED it to "You Can't Help It (If You're Still in Love with Me)." *Patsy Cline cut the song for Decca. *Burl Ives recorded the tune for Decca. *Ferlin Husky recorded it in 1961. *Connie Stevens recorded it on her 1962 album The Hank Williams Songbook. *Hank Williams Jr. recorded it for his 1963 album LP Sings the Songs of Hank Williams. *Charlie Rich covered the song in 1963. *Dean Martin cut the song for Reprise. *Eddy Arnold recorded the song in 1964. *Marty Robbins included it on his 1968 LP I WalkALONE. *Ernest Tubb covered the song in 1968. *Stonewall Jackson recorded the song for Columbia in 1969. *The song appears on Roy Orbison's 1970 LP Hank Williams the Roy Orbison Way. *Glen Campbell recorded it for his 1973 album I Remember Hank Williams. *Linda Ronstadt and Emmylou HarrisCOVERED the song in 1974. *The song is featured on the reissue of Willie Nelson's 1975 LP Red Headed Stranger album as aBONUS track. *Charlie McCoy recorded it as an instrumental in 1977. *Charlie Pride recorded it on his 1980 tribute There's a Little Bit of Hank in Me. *Conway Twitty and Loretta Lynn recorded the song as a duet. *The Breeders released the song on their 1993 single "Divine Hammer." Chart performance Category:1962 singles